The First New Moon
by WithMyQuill
Summary: Theodore Nott has a promise to keep to his wife, Lisa, but is his lover willing to comply? WARNING: smut and slash, not for the faint hearted.


**The First New Moon**

Completely oblivious to the current state of the moon, Theodore Nott lay in bed with his lover, tracing the curves of his shoulder blades with his long index finger. The last few weeks had been the best of his life and he could not imagine anything dragging him down from his high.

"Theo," the man murmured contentedly. Theodore hummed in response to show he was listening. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Thursday?" he frowned, unsure where this conversation was going.

"It's a new moon tonight," Blaise sighed and, as if on cue, the door to their bedroom was pushed open and a woman in a black, floor length lace nightgown stepped into the dim light cast by the candles on the walls.

Lisa Turpin, or Lisa Nott as she was now, had barely changed since the vague memories Blaise had of her when they had been at Hogwarts together. Of course, he had seen her plenty over the last few weeks. She was always at meals and they would often have conversations in the evenings over a glass of fire-whiskey. He liked her well enough but he was still unsure about the idea of having her in their bed. But that had been the deal and if he wanted to make Theodore happy, then he would just have to deal with it. It was only once a month.

"Lisa," Theodore gasped, having completely forgotten their agreement in his cloud of bliss.

"You were expecting me, weren't you Theodore," she smirked, knowing full well her husband had only just remembered their agreement. He nodded wildly and she glanced over to the man her husband was so in love with. Blaise Zabini was certainly a fine specimen of a man. His muscular body glimmered in the light from the candles and she could not wait to run her hands over his skin.

"Good evening, Mrs Nott," Blaise nodded and she smiled a tantalising smile before slowly making her way to the end of their bed.

"Now, now, Blaise," she chided, crawling on all fours up to where her husband had a protective arm around his lover. "Don't you think this situation calls for a little less formality?" she smirked again and Blaise chuckled darkly.

"On the contrary Mrs Nott, I quite enjoy the formality," he teased, causing her to grin wildly and swing her leg over so that she was straddling him. "Theo, I must say, your wife is looking positively ravishing tonight," Blaise smiled to the somewhat shocked man beside him, deciding he would milk this situation for all it was worth. Theodore jus nodded, his eyes transfixed on the way his wife was straddling the love of his life.

Upon seeing where his attention was, Lisa slowly began to roll her hips against Blaise's crotch. The only thing going through Theodore's mind was that the duvet was in the way. Being able to guess his train of thought, Blaise reached for his wand and vanished the duvet, leaving Lisa straddled upon his nakedness. Theodore absentmindedly reached down to stroke his own cock.

Enjoying the way this was turning his lover on, Blaise grasped Lisa firmly by the hips and pulled her closer to him, thrusting in time with her hip rolls. Lisa let her sexuality take over, running her hands over her own body and up into her long black hair, moaning in time to Blaise's thrusts. Deciding his wife was wearing far too much clothing for his liking, Theodore moved behind her, sliding his hands down to the hem of her night dress and tugging it slowly up and over her head. Both men smirked upon finding the woman without any underwear.

Having done his job, Theodore returned to his spot to watch. Blaise immediately obliged his lover and flicked his tongue over his wife's erect nipple.

"Fuck me," she moaned, her hands tangled in her hair as she rocked back and forth over Blaise's growing hardness. Turning his head so that he could gaze his lover in the eye, Blaise noticed Theodore's hand had returned to his cock. An image of the first time he had witnessed Theodore pleasure himself flashed into Blaise's mind and he suddenly became unbearably hard.

"Fuck her," Theodore ordered with a moan, his eyes fixed on Blaise's. "Please my love," he begged and Blaise did not need to be told twice. Lisa was more than ready as Blaise lifted her up and slid into her wetness. She groaned delightfully and though he would much prefer the tightness of his lovers ass, he could not deny that the sensation was better than he anticipated.

"Oh Merlin," Theodore murmured. He had never seen anything so /hot/ in his life. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to be a part of it.

Moving back behind his wife, Theodore muttered a quick incantation that he knew would loosen her tight ass. He whispered in her ear and she nodded in consent. He wasted no time in thrusting his length into her.

Blaise let out a strangled gasp as he felt his lover's cock pound into his wife through the thin membrane separating them. With Lisa thoroughly wedged between them, Blaise and Theodore quickly found the most satisfying rhythm, both relishing the feel of the other's cock inside the woman between them.

Their eyes locked and soon it was as if they were the only two people in the world. As one thrust, the other withdrew, allowing Lisa to sink even further onto the other's cock. Together they brought her to the brink. Together they thrust her up and over the edge so that her screaming orgasm echoed throughout the room. Together they continued to pounded into her, dragging out her orgasm for several blissful minutes. Together they came inside her and reached forward to merge their lips over her shoulder. Letting the waves of their own orgasm ripple through the three of them so that it was unclear where one began and the other ended.

Rolling onto their sides, Theodore climbed over his wife to wrap his body around Blaise's and press his lips once more to his lover's before drifting to sleep, their limbs entangled with Lisa's and an equally contented smile on each of their faces.

Theodore could not help but think he had never witnessed anything so incredible in his life. Blaise's last thought before he slipped into sleep was that it had not been half as bad as he had thought and that perhaps having Lisa share their bed occasionally would not be a bad thing, especially considering the effect it had on his Theo. Lisa, on the other hand, found it faintly amusing that the first time her husband had made her orgasm was while he had his cock in her ass and another man was fucking her front.


End file.
